Evil is Corrosive
by JustABadWriter
Summary: After the events of "The One That Got Away" Kitty goes to an unusual person for help. Little bit of KittyxMoriarty, all critiques welcome.


"Hello Katherine." Eyes flick up from her paper, nonchalant voice with an intentionally harsh edge rang through the dwelling. She had a true talent for making even her heavily monitored cell seem dangerous.

An immediate twinge of panic ran through the younger woman standing in the doorway despite her efforts to squash it. She protested. "It's Kitty, you were expecting me. . .Moriarty"

"Ah yes." she smirked, noting Kitty's reaction to her own name. Defensive posture and a slight look of degust. "How can I be of assistance to Sherlock's prized student."

She analyzed her surroundings, just as Sherlock had taught her. There wasn't much in the room, plenty of exquisite paintings and a neat stack of newspapers. But the one thing she noticed in the room that was slowly infuriating her was the smug smile on the blond woman who looked far too comfortable for someone who was supposed to be imprisoned."Well I'm not here for Sherlock if that's what you think. He can manage his own sordid love life."

Moriarty folded away her Newspaper, walking over to her easel to resume working on a half painted Renoir "Well. . .if you aren't playing the diligent lapdog, you expect me to help in a matter of your own."

"I need to disappear." Kitty affirmed, trying to ignore Moriarty's comments. She sighed deeply, reminding herself Moriarty was bored, and like Sherlock when bored acted like a blimming 12 year old.

An amused chuckle, though her hand remained steady as she painted. "You're just like Sherlock's last protege you know. . . You think evil is corrosive, that one amoral action, one decision that won't be upheld by the god forsaken american justice system and you have been tarnished forever. If all you need is to disappear go back to Sherlock, he has the resources and the newly found conscience to help you." Her words sounded almost poetic, painting the whole time she spoke.

'Okay', Kitty thought to herself. Maybe she isn't like Sherlock when she's bored. She was interesting, that was for sure. Everything she said just left Kitty with more questions "You'd call yourself evil? Sherlock's introduced me to a lot of criminals and they all had motives. Desperation, rage or even cold vengeance but few people would consider themselves evil."

"But you were thinking it, were you not?." She looked like someone telling a child about the boogey man, "The things I've done, ruined lives, watched corporations fall, killed people. . ."

"Left someone alive and suffering." Kitty interrupted

At this, Moriarty stood, walking towards the frightened mouse in her lair. However she found her fingers slipped away before they reached Kitty's cheek. She shrugged, "you're beautiful, would you like a souvenir. I'd hate for you to have traveled all this way for nothing, I'll draw you."

She stepped back leaving Kitty to panic and picked up her sketchbook and began to sketch. "Have you spent much time in the London CBD"

Kitty looked confused but answered. "My apartment was three blocks from Scotland Yard so yeah I was pretty close."

"There is a beautiful museum right by the trade center, if your disappearing I'd suggest you at least take one look around there. But going home, make sure to fly through Ireland the castles and landscapes are exquisite plus you avoid some of the airport congestion of those blasted american tourists." She was so blase but with a weird inflection on some words, not emphasis but a change in tone.

"I don't have much in the way of funds. . . " Kitty was cut off.

"No matter, you're a smart girl Sherlock wouldn't have taken an interest otherwise. I'm sure you'll figure this out." Moriarty brushed it off. But Kitty was starting to catch on, typically someone would say 'I'm sure you'll figure it out.' But she said this, because this was a puzzle she needed to solve.

"I take it you haven't been to the Cayman Islands, lovely place I have a friend who does some refugee work there. Marcio Deval. -Ahhhh" Blue lights flashed on her wrists and she fell to the floor. In clearly nothing more than pained flailing she threw the sketch book at Kitty's feet. The door slammed open and Kitty quickly shoved the book in her bag.

"Marcio Deval is a known member of your organisation, and has been caught embezzling millions of dollars." The guards looked so smug when they grabbed each arm. "You thought we didn't think we knew about him did you"

"Well than boys, another round in the interrogation room I take it. I don't need to remind you of my list of favors." Taunting, even with 30 volts shot through her.

The guard turned to kitty, "Ma'am I'm afraid you'll have to cut your visit short." She didn't need to be told twice to leave.

Hours later during one of their many silent games in the Interrogation room Moriarty thought back to the puzzle she set for Kitty. It was one thing laying a puzzle for Sherlock or Joan she had seen them in action, she knew the limits of their deductive skill. She didn't know Kitty's and such it was very likely she would solve the riddles. But the facts were obvious.

One, Sherlock wouldn't leave his apprentice without funds no matter how she had betrayed him. She was sure he even had an account set up for her from when Irene disappeared. Sherlock was sure she would escape her 'captors' and when she did she would need resources.

Two, Kitty was on edge around her and as such she must have noticed her change of inflections at the words Trade Center, Avoid and Americans.

And three She was sure Sherlock would have mentioned how she had hid information in her sketches before. Kitty was far more likely to catch on to an old trick.

Regardless of what happened she hoped Kitty found her way to the Cayman Islands. Where there was some embezzlement going on but the refugee front did actually help people. And she hoped the younger woman found a way to contact her again. Because for all of the subterfuge in their conversation one thing she said with truth. Kitty was Beautiful.


End file.
